


Twisted Wonderland Shorts

by kichihoshi



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, mixed POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kichihoshi/pseuds/kichihoshi
Summary: This will be a collection of charaxreader oneshots I'll be doing.04/10: Jade Leech04/11: Azul Ashengrotto04/26: Malleus Draconia
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Reader, Jade Leech/Reader, Malleus Draconia/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	1. Jade Leech [ 1 ]

> A few days ago, I went to the greenhouse to pick some ingredients I needed to make potions. That was the first time I saw him up close.

> He was on the ground on one knee, gathering a handful of dirt that he then dumped into a round glass aquarium by his side. _What was he doing?_ Quite intrigued, I watch him work from a distance.

> The glass was small, something he could easily carry in one hand, and he brought it over to the table.

> The smile on his face was relaxed, less practiced than when I usually see him go about his business. Jade Leech, the vice dorm leader from Octavinelle, is known to be quite courteous, but many have told me to be careful. _Else, I will find myself shackled into a binding contract._

> Not that I have to worry about it, for that matter. 

> It just seemed to me that the Jade Leech I had pictured in mind wouldn’t be so happy trimming aloe vera plants with utmost concentration. He looked so unabashedly pleased, his grin showing a set of sharp teeth that rarely comes to view.

> But then again, _what did I know?_

> I turned my back, ready to leave.

> However, a crashing sound caught me off guard, and I looked back to see Jade Leech shaking his hand in the air.

> “Ah…” He winced, lifting his index finger up, and I realized what he was about to do.

> “Hey!” I shouted, my feet springing into action before I could help it. “Don’t do that!”

> He whipped his head at my direction, eyes wide in surprise.

> “What’s this?”

> I rushed to him, putting my container on the table. “Don’t put it in your mouth, gosh.” 

> Thinking I should at least do something, I grabbed his hand. It was cold, and somewhat wet, as if they were glossed over with shimmering essence. _Is this the aloe?_

> Jade Leech, seemingly unbothered as to how a stranger had taken his hand, just chuckled lightly. “Oya, aren’t you…”

> “You know who I am?” It was my turn to be surprised. I glanced up at him once, then I started looking right and left for a plant I know that could stop the bleeding. 

> I plucked some leaves off a _moringa oleifera_ plant across from where we stood. He proceeded to tell me my name, my year level, and the dormitory I belong to. It’s a bit surprising, but I guess, that’s simply basic information anyone can get their hands on. Not entirely the shady business I’ve thought of, hearing all those rumors about them.

> “Are you going to make a sleeping potion?”

> “Huh?”

> Jade Leech eyed my container. It’s semi-transparent, and I am amazed he was able to tell that those are mostly _lavandula_.

> “How about you? How did you even manage to hurt yourself?”

> “I was making a new terrarium, but my hand got slippery with the aloe.”

> He’s not lying, so I couldn’t really say anything. Instead, I crushed the moringa leaves in between my fingertips, grinding them until the scent of it filled the air.

> “This is good enough.” I said, pressing the poultice into his wound. “This is just first aid. Be sure to clean it up so you don’t get infected."

> “Hmm.” He simply replied. “I’ll have to give you my thanks.”

> “Oh no, it’s fine.” I looked up at him.

> “Not at all.” He smirked. “If you ever thought of something you need, feel free to visit the Mostro Lounge.”

> _Mostro Lounge._ A place where you can obtain your greatest desires... _at a price_.

> “...Then _maybe_ we can help with your sleeping troubles.” He stared into my eyes, speaking my name in such a rich voice that almost mad me believe that I’ve been hypnotized right there and then. “Everyone needs a good night sleep after, all.”

> “…”

> I stood there speechless, and he withdrew, putting a hand over his heart. “Well, it’s almost time for the next period. Thank you, again.”

> Jade Leech walked away, disappearing among the bushes.


	2. Azul Ashengrotto [ 1 ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azul needs a new client.

* * *

_Not this. Not this. Not this._

Azul adjusts his glasses as he takes a turn by the corridor. It seems like a casual walk, perhaps a trip back to class, or a stroll towards the dorms is what anyone would say. However, what hides under that ~~dreadful~~ fedora is a mind sizing up his potential clients.

_Not this._

But it seems as though the merchant of the deep sea has troubles fishing for one. He had gotten out of the Mostro Lounge after going through students' petty requests. I _t’s pretty understandable_ , as the Leech brothers had told him. Students have very little desires. Unless it’s for good grades or luck with romance (this, most likely trying not to be as meddlesome as possible and under strict conditions), most of the requests they receive have been nothing but small fries.

_Not this._

He drops his head, tired. And in truth, he is almost disappointed. It’s not that he had been looking for trouble, oh no. That is the last thing he wants. In all honesty, he wouldn’t even go as far as actively seek a client. But his thirst has been barely quenched, seeing his collection of contracts rather lower than usual. Azul is in need of a challenge. Something that sounds almost too risky, a _gamble_ , where he can relish the thought of winning for real. 

His search brings him to the library, a place where weary souls take refuge in hopes of a high mark this semester. If he cannot find it here, then maybe he could give all this a rest, _begrudgingly_.

Across rows of books, he sniffs out a formidable opponent...

“O-Ow!”

Until a thick hardbound lands on his crown.

The weight sends Azul to the ground, kneeling in pain as he holds his head in place.

“My goodness! I’m so sorry!”

Wincing, he looks up to see a student, a fresh face, with a horror-stricken expression.

“The book was so heavy I couldn’t---”

The ladder shakes as the student frantically descends to check on him, and Azul kept his face down, feeling disgruntled.

“You…” He mutters under his breath.

He can almost feel the humiliation rising, that embarrassment swiftly turning into something less desirable…

Until he sees the book. A book just as rich in history as the thick dust that settled upon it, a book that perhaps no one has dared to touch in a long time.

The vexation lightens and he lifts his head.

“P-Please forgive me, Azul-senpai.”

_What?_ For some reason, there was _nothing_. 

Azul stands, picking the book up with him. _Interesting_. 

He was quite proud of himself to have not given up his quest, for who stands before him, this strange student with a nonexistent magical energy, has already won his favors.


	3. Malleus Draconia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malleus visit's his princess' hometown and things need some getting used to, except for one.

* * *

It was too different. The bed creaked in a way that made me unable to sleep, the room too unfamiliar for me to move around without knocking things along the way. Despite that, I smile to myself, knowing that what I am now would take some getting used to.

It was too quiet. Even as I opened the window, there was a stillness in the air. I have been used to seeing the trees dance under the moonlight, the rustling of the leaves reminding me of life even in the simplest of things. Sometimes I would hear owls hooting, spreading their wings across the sky after a day of sleeping.

It was too dark. Not even the moon was awake, the stars barely flickering with their usual magnificent light. Perhaps I was so used to the nights back in my hometown, that even from across my bedroom, I could catch a glimpse of shooting stars that would prompt me to make a wish.

A wish, I thought. When has it that I have thought wishes to be worth hoping for?

It was no later that my eyes trailed off at a distance, noticing the simultaneous, successive glimmer of lights, the town seemingly coming alive all of a sudden that I narrowed my eyes in thought.

“Malleus?”

There was a knock at the door, the voice calling for me I know too well. She was standing outside, dressed for the outdoors.

“You’re up early,” I commented, letting her in. “Is everything alright?”

“I’m sorry I forgot to tell you earlier, but can you come with me into town?”

For a moment I was surprised, but then looking at how ready she seemed to be, I simply had to ask. “At this hour? I have heard you have quite a habit of scaling palace walls for your midnight escapades.” I say with a pressed smile, teasing her.

“Who told you that?!” She blurted out. “...I was just...”

The way her cheeks reddened amused me as always, even if I had made her blush countless times. Her little gestures, the way her hands would come together in a fidget, how her eyes would nervously dart to avoid my gaze, every little thing she does, I take with delight.

“You see,” She said, clearing her throat. “The dawn greeting starts today, and I’ve never ever missed a single one, so I have to go… and I want you to come with me…”

“Dawn greeting?” I repeated, tilting my head to look out the window, the flares at town more vivid than ever. I have heard of a similar celebration from other countries, a common custom I have not experienced myself, but Lilia has been attending it for ever since I can remember.

I grinned, lifting my hand to brush her hair. “You’re quite the rule breaker, aren't you?”

There was always the spark of excitement in me when she’s enthusiastic that I cannot help but change my clothes, and before we know it, we were outside the palace gates. She knew where to hide, where to run, that it concerned me a little, and perhaps when we get back I’ll have to tell her governess about it. So for that time, I breathed the cold winter air, still dry like it did earlier, but the illuminated streets certainly made the atmosphere warmer.

“Malleus, come on.” She took my hand in hers, our fingertips lacing between the spaces, fitting perfectly like the gloves we wore. Running, she looked back at me with the sweetest smile I’ve seen, her eyes coming alive with excitement, her grip on my hand tighter than ever.

“Did you know?” Her voice is sweet, after we finally stopped in front of the square. “If you go greet the dawn for three straight days, your wish will come true.”

Of course I knew, but I have not thought to think of one, since I always knew how to get what I want without wishing too much. But somehow, when I remembered watching the stars with her, I always feel like there’s something I could hope for.

Not too soon, the daylight broke, dispelling the lingering shrouds of darkness, the faint whispers soon turned into laughter, the sound of Christmas carols drowning them out time and time again.

It was too different, but with her by my side, it felt like home all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a reprise of an old fic I've written for another fandom some years back.


End file.
